


Let me be brave

by MiraBlack



Series: Doctor Who (Drabble's Collections) [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: Porque no final, Clara Oswald morreu do mesmo jeito que viveu, com coragem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Infelizmente DW não me pertence, so, créditos aos seus criadores.
> 
> Mais uma drabble whouffle sobre esse episódio porque eu ainda não superei :/  
> Espero que vocês gostem :)

_Me deixe ser corajosa... Me deixe ser corajosa... Me deixe ser corajosa..._

Ela continuou a dizer para si mesma, porque se parasse, não tinha certeza se poderia fazer aquilo. Ela não queria morrer. A verdade é que ela estava aterrorizada, mas não queria admitir isso para ele, o homem já sofreria o suficiente com a sua morte. Ele não precisava vê-la chorar e implorar por sua vida, até porque não havia nada a se fazer. Além do mais, ela queria ser corajosa. Queria que ele se orgulhasse dela, porque afinal, eles eram um só, e esse sempre foi o seu desejo.

E é por isso que eles se davam tão bem. Ele era sua alma gêmea. Eles eram tão parecidos... Ambos acreditavam na vida e estavam sempre prontos para se sacrificar pelos outros a qualquer momento, eles eram inteligentes e brincalhões, eles jogavam um jogo perigoso, eles eram imprudentes... e para ser sincera, isso  a mataria.

 _O que acontece quando a gente morre?_ Ela sempre se perguntou. _Dói? É frio?_ O que acontece depois? Mas nesse exato momento não estava nem um pouco ansiosa para descobrir. Clara não queria morrer, e o que mais a assustava não era o fato de que estava prestes a fazer isso, e sim o fato de que ela estava prestes a perdê-lo para sempre.

Morrer agora significava, os dias que ela nunca teria com ele, as pessoas que ela nunca salvaria, o amor que ela nunca viveria, mas de alguma forma tudo isso deixou de importar quando o corvo gritou e começou a voar. Morrer pelo motivo certo, ela se lembrou.

Ela queria olhar para trás e vê-lo pela última vez, mas não o fez, porque sabia que se fizesse não enfrentaria o seu destino. Dizem que quando você morre um filme da sua vida passa diante dos seus olhos, entretanto, a única coisa que ela conseguiu ver foi ele, todas as suas faces passando diante de seus olhos. Uma música cruzou a sua mente e ela achou irônico o fato da letra dizer " _Descanse agora, meu guerreiro_ ".

O corvo gritou novamente e Clara abriu os braços. Ela estava pronta, porque ele lhe ensinou a fazer o que era preciso, e era isso o que ela faria, encararia o corvo e morreria pelo motivo certo.

E foi o que ela fez, porque no final, Clara Oswald morreu do mesmo jeito que viveu, com coragem.


End file.
